Cursed Twins
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Magical creatures are extremely rare, if you have one you are considered a god. So what happens when a newly crowned king finds out he is related to one?
1. Prologue

**I really should not be doing this…but I just can't help it!**

**This is another idea that just popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

The King stared down at the baby twins in his arms. Then he looked over at their mother, who was no longer in the land of the living. Her body had not been able to handle the stress of giving birth to twins.

When the purple-eyed child was born everyone thought that was it, then the other one came out. Where the purple-eyed child opened his eyes and watched the new world he had been born in, his twin had closed eyes. Neither of the children cried when they were born.

The King left the room and the cooling body in it to the servants. Hadn't been watching the actual birth and wasn't listening when the midwife told him how healthy they were or what genders they were. He walked to his room and out to the balcony, staring out at the sea. He looked at the twins in his arms again, the purple-eyed baby watching him with the look of a wide old man instead of a new-born baby. The other child still had it's eyes closed, if it wasn't for the fact the king could still hear the baby's light breathing he would have thought the baby was dead.

The King had no use for a silent baby, it just showed that he would not be able to lead the country. His brother on the other hand had been watching everything silently and the king felt that he just _knew_ what was going on around him. He only needed one son to inherit the throne, the other would just become a thorn in his brother's side when he became king.

The King walked to the edge of the balcony and with the arm still holding the sleeping child, slowly extended it over the edge. His arm shook as he thought about what he was about to do, who he was about to kill, what this would make him.

But he couldn't just pay a servant to get rid of the baby because then rumors would fly and his reputation would be ruined…

"I can take him, your majesty."

The King pulled the baby in and whirled around.

Standing behind him was a short figure, covered in a black cloak, the hood up so that it covered the person's face.

"If you do not want that child then give it to me." As he listened to the voice the king realized the voice was that of an old woman.

"Who said I was going to give the child away? Why should I give this child to you?"

The figure shifted and the King got the distinct feeling that the woman was laughing at him.

"Your majesty you were about to throw the poor baby out the window, he has done nothing to you or your kingdom. If you threw the child over the balcony you would be a murderer and if anyone found the body wash ashore it would ruin your reputation."

The King listened to her and felt the need to agree and just give the child to her. Then he wouldn't have to worry about his reputation. Everything would go his way.

"Tell me who you are and how you got in my room, woman."

The figure cackled and took a step forward.

"Your majesty that is my business, that and we will never see each other again after this. I simply want the sleeping child you no longer want."

The King hesitated for only a second before handing the child over. Once the child was in her arms the old woman pulled out a small chain and wrapped it around the baby's neck. One it was clasped there was a brief glow and then the baby was back to normal.

"What was that? You are a witch! Give the child back!" As the King took a step forward to grab the child back, the other twin started bawling, crying his eyes out and reaching his little hands out to his now distant twin. The woman in the cloak looked at him and again the King got the feeling she was smiling.

"Little one, you will not remember your brother once you are older, nor will he, but I know that you two are two halves of the same magic. You will grow into your curse and your brother will as well. Goodbye your majesty, your highness." The woman bowed and walked towards the edge of the balcony.

"Come little princess," the woman cooed, "I will teach you everything you need to know about this life."

Then she stepped off the balcony and disappeared.

The King did not run over to see if the woman was hurt, he knew she wasn't. Instead he walked out of his room to the mid-wife, who looked at him in alarm. The King had a face of shock and the baby in his arms was crying bloody murder. Before she could ask, the King said the other child had been stolen by demons, thus the child was lost to them. In his arm the purple-eyed child was still crying in agony because he lost his brother.

No more questions were asked, no one dared to question the King that night as he took the remaining twin to his wife, who was waiting in their room.

/

So do any of you remember Ukraine's human name? I can't remember and I need it for this story!

Thanks!


	2. Greetings

**Thanks for everyone who helped me out with Ukraine's human name! I think I will go with Katyusha because it is the easiest to spell. ;)**

**Anyway, let the fun begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Matthew Williams stared at himself in the mirror. He had long hair, not so long it looked like a girl's but not so short that it would match the rest of the men's styles. He liked his hair long, especially now that he was attending his first royal ball as the king, it would help hide his face if the need to ever came up.

Matthew sighed and looked at his clothes, he was wearing black pants that were tucked into his boots, a red shirt that tucked into his belt with embroidery on the neckline and around the sleeves. The worst thing was the heavy dark blue robe that he was told he had to wear, even if it was hot and heavy and seemed to engulf him.

Matthew sighed. He might as well get this over with, it wasn't going to go away. He could always cut it short if he wanted, that way he could finish the current mystery he was reading. But then Francis and Arthur would get mad at him.

Taking one last look at the mirror, he turned and left the room.

/

Francis was _extremely_ entertained. Why you ask? Because a certain bushy browed friend of his was currently trying not to drink any of his favorite scotch before the king came and trying not to get drunk. Francis was feeling a little annoyed though, it was customary that no one was to eat or drink before the king made his grand entrance. This king was probably the only exception.

Francis felt a smile tug at his lips when the announcer stepped to the front of the room and blew his horn, causing the room to fall silent.

"His majesty, King Matthew of Lesint!" At this a man stepped through, he was wearing the royal colors and he had his head held high, to anyone that didn't know him, which was most of the audience, he would look like the finest specimen for kinghood. To those that did know him though, he was nervously walking to fast and his posture was stiff. Francis waited for the crowd to stand and Matthieu to make his traditional pre-party speech. Once that was done the crowd started to dance and make their way forward to congratulate and offer condolences to the young king.

Francis grabbed Arthur and hurried to the front of the group. Once there, he gave a dramatic bow with Arthur following suite.

"Your majesty, King Matthieu."

Matthew nodded.

"King Francis Bonnfey of Relfai. King Arthur Kirkland of Clertrue." Underneath their politeness was the slightest hint of sarcasm and humor. These three had known each other for years, Arthur and Francis were in their twenty's, Matthew was only eighteen, but they knew each other because they were all kings. Even if Matthew had technically only been king since noon, which was six hours ago. Francis and Arthur, along with all the kings in the area, were forced by tradition to come and congratulate a new king.

Francis gave Matthew a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Arthur gave him an encouraging smile. Matthew gave them a strained, nervous smile.

/

Matthew proceeded to greet guests with Arthur and Francis beside him. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that one kingdom was currently not in attendance. Matthew wouldn't mind except that he really didn't want a war to break out over a little thing like not being in a certain place at a certain time.

He was distracted when the third kingdom came up, the king had been distracted by his servant Feliciano Vargas.

"I am sorry for not coming sooner King Matthew William." The pale-blonde haired man gave a slight bow, looking at Matthew with piercing blue eyes. Matthew felt his nerves rise again, this king was known to be an unemotional warrior, able to kill a person before they could blink.

"No apology needed King Ludwig Beilschmidt of Nerst. Please enjoy yourselves." Ludwig nodded and turned to greet Francis and Arthur.

Matthew sighed, momentarily forgetting that there was another kingdom present, the king had seemed to be avoiding talking to Matthew at all. Eventually though, his nephew, Kiku Honda, dragged the king over to stand before Matthew. The black-haired man looked Matthew straight in the eye and gave a very, _very _small bow, his ponytail slipping forward slightly. In reality it was a bow that was borderline on disrespect.

"King Matthew Williams. Congratulations on gaining a throne. Do you feel better having you parents out of the way, aru?" the man sneered. The kings next to him went silent, Matthew knew he couldn't just stand there accepting the insult, so he opened his mouth to respond. He had no idea what he was going to say, but was luckily saved from having to respond by Kiku, who stepped between them.

"Please forgive my uncle, your majesty. He is suffering from lack of sleep and does not mean what he says."

"Of course I do! This brat had his parents' deaths planned out! Why do you think his uncle, who was still young and healthy, conveniently died before they did, aru? Isn't it suspicious that he is the only surviving heir-"

He was cut off by the sound of the front entrance doors bursting open, letting in the storm that seemed to have sprung up. The soldiers were there instantly, they stood in front of the three strangers, demanding a name and threatening the cloaked figures.

The lead figure pulled out a long silver pipe, which identified who he was. King Ivan Braginsky of Rafe. He walked forward, causing the crowd to part a path for him, and stopped in front of Matthew. He pulled a golden ring from inside his cloak.

"We must talk, King of Lesint. I believe I have found your long-lost twin."

/

**Dun Da Dun!**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is really short, I'm trying to update all my stories so I don't have the time right now to get to lengthy…I will later though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. First Meeting

**Hey guys!**

**I forgot to mention this before but each of the kingdoms that were mentioned in the last chapter is a characteristic for each King. I'll give you an example: Matthew is the king of Lisent or translated into **_**silent. **_**I would love to hear what the rest of you guys come up with for the rest of the kingdoms!**

**I also kept my promise to make the chapters more lengthy, I hope this satisfies everyone!**

**Also, I might not update for a while because tests are coming up for school and I need to study so…**

**Anywho enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

/

Matthew paced the room in small circles. A headache was starting to take shape and he was sure it was only going to get worse as the night went on. Deciding that pacing wasn't going to help anything Matthew stopped and looked at the Kings sitting around the table.

After King Ivan had come bursting through the door with his dramatic announcement the party had fallen into chaos. The soldiers were quick to try and calm everyone down. Matthew realized that the party was over at that point. He had brought Ivan to his council's meeting room to talk and hear an explanation for ruining the party. (Not that he minded it ending so soon.) The other kings followed them as they left, much to Matthew's relief. He was scared of this creepy smiling king.

That was how Matthew was in the current situation. Leaning over the table Matthew looked at Ivan, waiting for an explanation.

"Well? You were saying something about a long-lost twin?" Ivan nodded.

"Da, I have found this ring that has something to do with the disappearance of your twin at birth. Do you remember anything from then?"

"No. I do not have a twin, King Ivan."

"Then put this ring on your finger and if nothing happens forget I ever said anything, but if something does happen then…well we will just go from there, da?"

Matthew glared at the King, not wanting to do anything except curl up with the mystery he had been reading and shut the world out. Unfortunately he got the distinct feeling that if he didn't do what Ivan asked he wouldn't be waking up tomorrow. Giving in Matthew reached out his hand to take the ring he hadn't had a chance to look at up close.

When it touched his hand Matthew felt a sense of warmth course through him, it was a very pleasant feeling. The ring wasn't overly big but it wasn't small either, except for gem on it, which was what stood out most. The gem was intricately carved into the band, there were thin little bands of gold that curved from the base of the band up and over the gem. Matthew wasn't sure if it was to protect it or to contain it. Then he looked at the gem itself, which was extraordinary. Looking closer Matthew gasped as he realized the blue gem was actually holding something inside of it. He couldn't tell what the object was, just that it was a vibrant gold color. He stared at the gold inside of the stone and tried to figure out what it was, why he felt a strong connection to whatever was inside the blue gem.

He didn't realize he had been staring at it until Arthur coughed next to him. Jerking out of his trance Matthew looked up to find everyone staring at him in concern, except for Ivan who looked smug.

Matthew carefully positioned the ring to slip on his finger, to him it didn't look like it was going to fit but that would just make his point to Ivan wouldn't it?

No one noticed King Ludwig's servant Feliciano Vargas shifting nervously in the back of the room as Matthew started slipping the ring on his ring finger.

/

Amelia was staring at the inky blackness that had surrounded her for as long as she could remember, trying to fall asleep. She was the strongest being in the universe but she hated it. Nothing was worth this special version of hell. Especially when she thought of _that man_. Realizing where her mind was going Amelia instantly shook her head and curled into a ball. She would not remember those days, that man that was burned in her memory against her will.

She needed to cheer up. It had been awhile since she last left her little world so she should go find out where her ring was-"

Amelia felt a familiar warmth surge through her, it was peaceful and comforting. She looked around realizing that the blackness around her was slowly getting brighter. She felt a little confusion, this had never happened before but it was similar to when she was summoned by her new master.

The feeling became stronger as her new master put on her ring. Then the inevitable pull of magic was forcing her out of the brighter world she had been occupying. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt a pressure fall onto her shoulders and noises come into focus.

"Matthieu!"

"Are you alright lad? Ivan! What the bloody hell was that?"

"Aiyah! This is a bad omen! I knew that brat was-"

"Everyone quiet! King Matthew look behind you…someone's there."

Amelia looked around as the glow of her appearance dimmed. Taking in her surroundings she watched as all the men surrounding the table looked at her in shock. Then her gaze met a bright violet one, she looked at those eyes and felt an instant connection to them. The eyes were attached to a face that was very similar to her own, except more masculine. The man's hair went down to his chin with a long strand of hair with a curl in the middle that stuck out. His glasses were slightly crooked on his face. As she looked at the rest of him sprawled on the floor she could practically feel his blush. He wasn't too fat or skinny and from what she could tell there was a six pack hiding underneath his red shirt.

Amelia looked back at his eyes and said the first thing that came to mind: "You're hot."

Silence settled in the room, Amelia looked around at the men around the table, wondering if she said something she shouldn't have. The first one to break the silence was the man with a silver pipe- wait pipe?

Amelia felt her eyes narrow as she glared at Ivan. He was the one that gave her to the hot guy version of herself, why? This was not going to end well, she could feel it. Her feeling were always right.

"King Matthew I believe that I have one our little deal, da?"

Amelia watched as the man she had called hot slowly got up from his position on the floor. Matthew, now with a new name instead of hot guy-version of myself, glared at Ivan and turned back to her. He opened his mouth then stopped, she could practically sense his nervousness and fear. Obviously this man does not like to be in public, which was really ironic considering that he was a king. The man looked in her eyes and she realized he had no idea what to say.

"Let me take over here lad." Amelia watched as a man with bright green emerald-colored eyes got out of his chair and walked over to Matthew. The man stopped next to Matthew making sure he was ok and then looked her straight in her eyes.

"May I ask who you are, Miss?" Amelia liked his accent, it was proper but somehow he didn't come off as a snob. She looked at him for a minute before she heard a whimper from the opposite side of the room. Turning she froze when she spotted the reddish-brown haired man smiling brightly at her.

"FELI!" She jumped on the table, ran down it and jumped on top of the Italian. Feliciano laughed and they hugged each other tightly.

"Omg Feli! I haven't seen you in years! Are you doing ok? Tell me what happened!"

The other occupants in the room stared at the duo, their thoughts forming one big question mark. Feliciano laughed.

"Ve~ I haven't seen you in forever Mel!"

"Feliciano…who is this woman? Is she like you?" Amelia and Feliciano looked at Ludwig who had taken a step closer and was looking somewhat uncomfortable. Feliciano quickly dragged Amelia with him towards Ludwig.

"Ve~ Ludwig! This is a good friend of mine and she is just like me! Can we help her?"

"IF I MAY INTERRUPT!" Everyone looked at Matthew who was flushed red and glaring at them all. He was breathing hard and leaning against the table slightly. Amelia noticed how his eyes were a little dilated. She could feel the exhaustion, confusion and…something else. Amelia quickly hurried around the table and towards him.

"I, along with everyone else, would like to know what you guys are talking about…King Ludwig please explain." Amelia reached Matthew just as he finished. She looked at Feli who nodded and stood beside Ludwig. Then Feli smiled at the other men.

"Well Mel and I are genies. Ve~"

"G-genies? Genies are bloody tricksters that died out a long time ago!"

Amelia watched as Matthew's emotions rose up, swirling around them and very strong. His hands were trembling slightly and he seemed pale and wobbly. Looking at the confused and exhausted men around her Amelia decided this could wait. IN the back of her mind she was asking herself why she even cared what happened to Matthew…she just did.

Stepping forward she wrapped an arm around Matthew's and then looked at the men.

"Gentlemen, we can pick this up tomorrow. My master and you are all very tired. Goodnight."

Then she snapped her fingers and they appeared in his room. Matthew stumbled away from her in shock. She looked at him and let out a huge sigh.

"Well I don't want to do that again. Are you alright Master?" Matthew looked around for a moment before it seemed to register that Amelia was talking to him. Matthew picked himself up and wobbled towards the bed. He quickly fell on top of it.

Silence.

"Um…if you want me to leave Master then just say so."

Nothing.

"W-well I'm just gunna go and-"

"Stay." The quiet command carried between Amelia's babbling and she stopped as she felt the command fall on her shoulders. She hesitantly walked over to the bed. When she crept closer Matthew suddenly moved. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist and dragged her onto the bed with him.

"You're warm Kuma."

"M-master! W-what are you doing?" Amelia's heart was pounding and her mind pulled up dark memories that still haunted her. She tried to break free, the memories taking over. When she was about to bite the constricting arm around her. Then she felt Matthew pin her arms around her.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO! I'M SORRY! I W-WON'T DO IT AGAIN." By the end of her screaming she was sobbing.

Matthew watched the terror, pain and hatred on her face slowly dim into sadness and again felt the warmth to comfort her. He slowly reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She flinched away from the touch and looked at him with wide dilated eyes.

Matthew felt his heart break, he didn't know this woman but he felt like they had always known each other.

"…_you're long-lost twin…"_

His long lost twin. Matthew looked at her closely, what he saw was basically a feminine version of himself. Except for the blue eyes that still held a lot of fear.

As Matthew and Amelia stared at each other a connection seemed to spark between them. It was strong, warm and seemed to fill a hole they didn't know was there.

Matthew looked at Amelia and asked the question burning on his tongue.

"Are you my long-lost twin?"

Amelia stared at him in shock. What kind of question was that? "

"Of course not! Just because we look alike is a weird coincidence…that feeling just now was…" Amelia trailed off because she couldn't think of anything that would fit the connection they just made. Amelia knew it wasn't the genie magic, the connection was too warm.

Summoning a smile Amelia looked at Matthew.

"I-I think so…?"

/

**Sorry I was kind of rushing at the end there…**

**Anywho tell me what you think! (IF I get reviews I will probably update faster!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
